Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $81.2\%$
Answer: $81.2$ percent = $81.2$ per cent = $81.2$ per hundred $81.2\% = \dfrac{81.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{81.2\%} = 0.812$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.